


Google Reads Fanfics: Fairvale

by mmcgui12sthings



Series: Google Reads Fanfics [5]
Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: (And Most of That's Just the Prologue), F/M, Fanvids, Gravity Falls AU, Meta, Miscarriage, Murder, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rating May Change, Referenced Mental Illness, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12sthings/pseuds/mmcgui12sthings
Summary: Basically a self-insert Psycho V with shades of Gravity Falls. (I'm still trying to figure out what that means.)
Series: Google Reads Fanfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633351





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairvale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487786) by [mmcgui12_gmu_psycho (mmcgui12_gmu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_psycho). 




	2. The Week Before




End file.
